


A Lot Of Coincidences In One Fic

by em0rion (orphan_account)



Series: Garroth x Male Reader [1]
Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rated teen for mild swearing, dwi yall have so much female readers, if it bothers you just change the pronouns or some shit, it basically just goes through the episodes until s3 and so on, reader has a dirty mouth for a school teacher, takes place during mystreet s2, this is a male reader cause im gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 05:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/em0rion
Summary: It's Love Love Paradise! Maybe (Y/N) can learn to enjoy it, if he ever gets off his couch, of course.





	1. Woo! Planes!

(Y/N) didn't expect his flight to be  _early_ , of all things. He didn't even expect to make it on the plane on time! But he did, and after putting his carry on in the upper compartment, he sat himself at the seat next to the window, putting his headphones on. After a couple of minutes, he feels a tap on his shoulder, and sees a rather tall blond man and a short, pink haired meif'wa. (Y/N) moves his headphones to rest on his neck to show he's listening.

The man spoke, "hello! Can we sit here?" (Y/N) shrugged, noting his heavy accent, and moving the magazines that were sitting on the chair next to him on the floor. The man nodded his thanks, and the two sat down. After a moment of awkward silence, (Y/N) decoded to break the tension.

"If you were any later you might have been left behind." (Y/N) mentally slapped himself on the face. Why had he said that to two people who he had just met? The two didn't seem bothered, however, and laughed.

The girl smiled widely, "our furr-iends got us the tickets and gave them to us last minute, so we didn't even have time to pack!" The blond nods his head in agreement.

"It's a miracle we even had time to grab our money. Anyways, what is your name?"

"(Y/N), how about you guys?" 

"I'm Garroth, and this is Kawaii-Chan." 

(Y/N) quirks an eyebrow and turns to Kawaii-Chan, "that's your.. name?" Kawaii-Chan nods, her cheeks tinting a deep pink. (Y/N) shrugs again, and he makes a mental note to start shrugging less. "Okay then. Anyways, I'm going to try to get some sleep. Talk to you both later." He places his headphones back on his head, pressing play on his music and turning to the window. He had never been one for talking to people, and often found himself leaving conversations early. 

Garroth turned to Kawaii-Chan and happily chatted with her for the rest of the flight.


	2. Love~Love Paradise!

"WHAT DO YOU  _MEAN_ YOU GAVE AWAY MY ROOM?!" (Y/N) ran his hands through his (h/l), (h/c) hair frustratingly. The guide was being extremely unhelpful, and (Y/N) was tempted to just take a plane and go back home. 

"I'm sorry sir, but you're going to have to just find someone else to room with! How about you ask those guys over there?" The man said, pointing to a group of people around (Y/N)'s age. (Y/N) huffed, carrying his heavy carry on over to the group. He tapped the girl in front, who was short and plump, and judging by the looks of her, very excited. 

"Uhm, excuse me, I-"

"(Y/N)?" A familiar voice interrupted him before he could finish his sentence.

"What? Wait, Garroth?" (Y/N) leaned over to see the tousled blond hair of his airplane buddy. Garroth smiled widely, and came over to wrap an arm around (Y/N).

"What's brought you over here?"

(Y/N) blushed slightly at the close proximity of the other and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I- well.. The resort gave away my room. So I was hoping that I could maybe room with you guys?"

The short girl who (Y/N) had intended to speak to was the first to speak up. "Of course you can!" she said, smiling widely. One of the other girls, who (Y/N) had exceptionally bright blue hair spoke up.

"In that case, where  _are_ we staying?"

The guide from earlier popped up and everyone yelled in surprise. "Well I'm glad you asked, young lady!"

"Gah! Where did you come from?" The blue-nette questioned.

The guide placed his hands on his waist in a superhero like position, "that's the beautiful thing," he said. "I can come everywhere and anywhere. Hahaha, I'm the Guy."

The short girl quirked an eyebrow, "the guy?"

He smirks, and (Y/N) embraces for the inevitable. "Yes, I'm the Guy~de. Get it?" He laughs, and half the group facepalms. However, (Y/N) and the girl snort in laughter.

"Oh!" she says, trying to keep a straight face. "I see you  _resort_ to puns!" 

"Just remember _tou_ _rist_ every once in a while," (Y/N) pipes up.

"Oh I will, but I find it hard to take a  _vacation_ from them!"

(Y/N) and Aphmau both start to say something before their mouths get covered by someone. (Y/N) looks over to a guy around his height, with his hair swept over one eye and a small mask covering his mouth. A girl with orange hair sighs, and walks over to the guide,

"just show us where we're staying before the puns make us all explode..." The dejected guide's smile wavers.

"Aww... And things were getting fun too... In any case, follow me~!" He leads them through a walkway of buildings to a big hotel like building. They all enter, and the tour guide speaks.

"Here's where you'll all be staying. There are many rooms so feel free to take your pick! Also, I see you guys traveled really,  _really_  light. I mean, except for that guy." (Y/N) gives an awkward thumbs up.

A boy with deep blue hair rubs awkwardly at his neck, explaining their situation, "... we had to get on the plane almost immediately."

"I see," the guide says. "In any case, we have a complementary swimsuit service. We'll be sending our merchant up with our newest summer collection. Until then, I'll leave you all to get settled. Have fun and come find me if you need any GUY~DEnce." 

"Hehehe, I'm sure we'll--" a tan guy covers her mouth before she can talk. (Y/N) finds himself wondering how many people are  _in_ this group.

"No more talking from you," the guy says. "This is your punishment."

Her muffled voice can barely be heard under his hand, "Hahaha, that's a pun!"

"You heard nothing."

"Meep!"

"Haha, see you all later. Enjoy your stay!" The guide says cheerily, gaining everyones attention before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. 

(Y/N) coughs, waving the smoke away, "how the fu-" 

"Oh, this place is amazing!" The orange haired girl exclaims.

"Kawaii~Chan can make so many sweets in this kitchen!" (Y/N) finds himself grateful he knows at least two people in the resort.

"This place is awesome!" The tan guy says.

"So, still think this place is for losers, Katelyn?"

"Ugh, fine. I'll admit, it's really nice." Tho two blue haired people converse. And (Y/N) turns to Garroth, whispering to him.

"I literally have no idea who anybody is, can you introduce me?"

The blond smiles, "of course!" He gathers everyone's attention. "HEY GUYS, (Y/N) DOESN'T KNOW WHO ANY OF YOU ARE SO SETTLE DOWN."

"None of us were talking, Garroth." The blue girl says.

Garroth clears his throat awkwardly, "oh. Well uhm.. Anyways! (Y/N), this is Aphmau," short girl. Her name fits her, somehow. "Aaron," tan guy, probably a douche. "Dante," blue haired dude, seems cool. "Katelyn," blue haired girl, possible friend. "Lucinda," orange girl, intimidating. "Zane," one eyed kid, emo. (Y/N) is determined to become his friend now. "And that's all of us! You already know Kawaii-chan."  The meif'wa waves, smiling. "So uh.. who's staying in what room?" Garroth asks.

Lucinda pipes up, "well, since Aaron and Dante got the tickets to come here, they should get to pick which rooms they want. And (Y/N), too, since he's a guest." Lucinda winks, and (Y/N) blushes in embarrassment.

"I think I'll just.. go last? I don't mind." He says, shrugging. Another mental facepalm, stop shrugging!

"Suit yourself." Katelyn says.

"Let's go look around!" Dante exclaims, running up the stairs. Everyone follows but (Y/N) and Garroth. 

"You can go look around, you know."

"I know, but they're probably already done with picking their rooms."

"Exactly, go hunger games on their asses and steal a bedroom! Do itttttt." (Y/N) smiles, bringing his bag to the couch. Plopping down on it, he starts to get comfy.

"Hey, (Y/N) do you want to-"

"SWIMSUITS!" Kawaii-Chan squeals. She had apparently came back down long enough to see the swimsuit guy come, and she ran to get her friends. (Y/N) got up from the couch. 

"I gotta grab me a swimsuit, I didn't have time to grab mine at home. What were you gonna say, Garroth?" Garroth waves his hand as if to say  _it was nothing_ , and he goes over to the swimsuit cart. (Y/N) ponders for a bit before he picks out a [simple pair of swim trunks and a white button up](https://us.burberry.com/check-drawcord-swim-shorts-p40693721/?istCompanyId=564e1513-f47e-4b67-be63-f610234165ed&istItemId=xaqiataqpi&istBid=tztx&gclid=CjwKCAjwi6TYBRAYEiwAOeH7GeAYVtswFrxbqt_mO8vzCCDHIAE6wH-Q_S0edaGDtFsWneXYvXToLRoCo5sQAvD_BwE&gclsrc=aw.ds&dclid=CKKWg8CSpdsCFUmAYgodbIMAzQ) to cover up, and goes to change. He comes back after a few minutes to see everyone picking their outfits. 

He heads back to the couch and plops down, grabbing his phone and browsing for a while. He continues to waste time on his phone until someone whispers in his ear,

"Is that Mystic Messenger?" (Y/N) flails and immediately shuts his phone off, sitting up straight. He heard laughter from Katelyn and he blushes 50 shades red. 

"I- no of course not! What! No! _Stop laughing_!" He stuffs his phone in his bag. 

"Come on, dude. We're going to the fireworks show." Katelyn says, beckoning him towards the door. (Y/N) follows, still embarrassed from his encounter. 

(Y/N) situates himself at the edge of the pool, dipping only his legs in. 

Aphmau smiles, "ah! I'm super excited!"

"Oh Same! I can't believe we'll be here all summer!" Kawaii-Chan agrees.

"This is the first day of official summer for us... Spending summer here is going to be great!" Lucinda says.

Katelyn shrugs, "as long as it's a vacation, I'm kinda okay with this."

(Y/N) removes himself from the pool, walking over to the others and placing himself between Dante and Aaron and Garroth and Zane.

Dante has a concerned expression on his face. "It's been a month. Shouldn't you guys be more closer as boyfriend and girlfriend? Don't you have a lot of history together?"

(Y/N) can't help but pipe in. "Wait, who?"

"Oh, sorry (Y/N). I didn't see you there! Um.. Aaron's dating Aphmau." (Y/N) nods to show he understands, and Aaron returns to the comversation.

"We do, and... that's why I want to make this summer special for her." Aaron sighs,

"Uhhh... Told you these tickets were a great idea!"

"Lets never talk about that." (Y/N) decides not to inquire, and walks over to Garroth and Zane.

"Hey guys," he greets.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Garroth greets. "So... it's Aph's bathing suit... U-uh I mean I'm excited to check out all the babes in suits!"

Zane sighs, "nice save."

Aphmau calls out for them. "The fireworks are about to start guys! Come on with those s'mores!"

The night sky lights up with creeper faces and generic fireworks of all colours, and (Y/N) marvels at each one. Garroth nudges (Y/N) playfully.

"Have you never seen a firework before?" 

(Y/N) shakes his head no, and hears a gasp from Garroth. 

"Oh my IRENE. (Y/N) HASN'T SEEN FIREWORKS BEFORE." (Y/N) lowers his face from the sky, and sees everyone is looking at him. His face burns with embarrassment.

Katelyn pipes up, "we totally need to mail him fireworks when we get home."

**Author's Note:**

> comment what u thought and any spelling mistakes i made because i'm Big Dumb. also this was like a prequel thing. every chapter will be a single episode, btw.


End file.
